


Daisy Chain

by TheSmellOfDustAfterRain



Series: Chains [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adoption, Divorce, Domestic fighting, M/M, Parentlock, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmellOfDustAfterRain/pseuds/TheSmellOfDustAfterRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>daisy chain<br/>1. A series of connected events, activities, or experiences. For example, The daisy chain of lectures on art history encompassed the last 200 years. This metaphorical term alludes to a string of the flowers linked together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy Chain

John Watson would not consider himself a lucky man.

Growing up in an alcoholic home. Watching his sister fall prey to the same thing that killed their father. Getting shot in Afghanistan. No, on the whole life has not been kind to John Watson. 

But, given all of that John would also not call himself unlucky.

He met the brilliant Sherlock Holmes. He moved into 221B and was cured of his limp. He forgave the mad man after his fake suicide attempt. And, then he married that amazing man. Maybe Sherlock was the lucky one and that's why things where so good around the two of them.

For five years, the two men lived happily on Baker street when out of the blue Sherlock asked what John felt of adoption. John was surprised; he hadn't pegged Sherlock as the wife and kids type (though he was right about the wife part). John said he had always pictured himself as a dad and loved the thought of adopting a baby.

So, they started the adoption process. It turned out that having a brother-in-law who practically ran the government simplified the ordeal, and six years and three months into their marriage Sherlock and John became the parents of two year old Hamish Watson-Holmes.

It was a major change to their lives. Sherlock had to baby-proof the flat. John had to take time off at the hospital. Sherlock had to stop running science experiments on the kitchen table and John had to redecorate the upstairs bedroom into a nursery. And both John and Sherlock had to stop chasing down criminals through London.

Not that either were complaining. Well, Sherlock complained a little, but on the whole rearranging their lives around the newest member of their family was worth it when they finally got to introduce Hamish to life at 221B. 

And the three of them were happy. For the first three years, Sherlock thought Hamish science. He bought the baby dinosaur books and periodic table children's blocks and even a pirate outfit. When Hamish started school, the teachers were concerned that the classes were to easy for such an advanced child but Sherlock refused to allow Hamish to skip grades. Sherlock had done so and had never really been able to connect with his peers. 

Life was good for the three boys of Baker street. But, shortly after Hamish's sixth birthday, things started going downhill. 

First it was quiet disagreements after Hamish had fallen asleep. Then arguments while the two were alone and Hamish was at school. John had always tried to hide the problems the two had from their son; he remembered the fights he had seen between his parents as a child. Seven months later, they had their first big fight while Hamish was home. Looking back, John won't even remember what it was about but it was enough to drive him from the flat into a hotel rooms for the night. 

After that, things just got worse and worse between the two men until the night of the final reckoning. Hamish had just turned seven. John had returned form work and Sherlock was home from a day with Hamish at a museum for his birthday. Sherlock had been to teaching his son how to deduce people and when John got home, Hamish said Papa had had a bad day at work. Sherlock looked pleased but John looked exhausted. 

During Hamish's bath, the two men started arguing. Emotions rose and tempers were tested until Sherlock threw a glass beaker at a wall. Hamish had left the bathroom hearing the angry voices and had turned the corner just as the glass hit the wall. A piece of flying shrapnel hit the child in the face. The men immediately stopped fighting and John ran over to his son and examined his bleeding face. 

That was the last straw. John left with Hamish and booked a hotel. Three weeks later, John and Hamish were in a new flat and divorce paper work had been sent to Sherlock. Sherlock conceded and signed the papers and ten years five months and twenty-eight days of marriage were annulled.

**Author's Note:**

> Concatenation picks up the story three years after Sherlock and John's divorce.


End file.
